User talk:KrytenKoro
Manga and Internet Archive I am going to go create detailed character pages for the V-Tamer, D-Cyber, and Next manga, but I wanted to ask a question. Can I take cropped versions of scans in order to properly depict the characters of the manga, or should I use generic species pictures? Also, I just was there, but the Internet Archive: Wayback Machine has saved a startling amount of cards/pictures I thought were lost from The Card Album. Not everything is there, but what was saved is a relief to find. Once I have time, I'm going to go through it and back up whatever they have, or maybe upload them all to photobucket for easier access. Is that a good idea? Lanate 02:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I was going to fix the V-Tamer page to be more like the List of characters in Digimon Adventure page, and create similar ones for the other two manga. I guess I'll go grab the cards scans. :When I went to the Card Menu, most of the latter ones still worked; however, much of the older cards, from say the first booster, were down. The Internet Wayback Machine has some of those saved. Unless you're referring to another site or my computer's malfunctioning. Lanate 07:12, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get to it, but I found another site: Gomamon2000's Digimon Card Database that has a lot, and Wikimon's got some of the older cards as well. At the moment, I'm playing Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley over again and getting all the attacks and digimon appearances from it. I can't add much to the story, as I don't know Japanese, but I'll make sure to at least reason some of it out. Lanate 02:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Card infoboxes Sorry I'm being a bit slow on the infoboxes! Anyways, I was about to start working on them again and I got to thinking.. Should we use an infobox system, or something similar? Basically, I'm thinking that most of the content is going to be in the infobox, so maybe we should make it a normal-box.. as in, it would stretch the width of the article, rather than being just at the right hand side. I'm not sure how much content would be left for the "body" of the article, and since it's not a normal article/page, it might be a good idea. Then again, I'm not very familiar with the cards and this level of detail. Just an idea. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 06:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Project Channel Oh, that is one thing for sure. Japanese is not my thing... yet... I think. But I can do the other kinds of stuff, like what you mentioned, and perhaps even reupload all the images to appropriate names and the like. For the games part... would you mind if I referred to an FAQ Walkthrough much? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :The good thing is, I have personally tested some of them, so they would be rather reliable. As for it being Japanese translated... well, that wouldn't be much of a problem either. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 06:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::I swear, I know of an FAQ that already has it all... But I will do as you ask, and I will even be able to update the Quests page (at some point in time), seeing how I will be playing Dawn again to double check, as I wanted to record the script anyway. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:08, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::I can't say I agree, because I would be lying if I did. I found it to be quite useful... But I have found some English ones. Sad to say, that are not as detailed as his. I would very much like to walk up to the guy and shake his hand. The others I found are only a mere fraction of what his is... some of them only focus on the storyline, and not the full game even. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 15:17, 30 September 2008 (UTC) I see what you mean... in everything (I think). Okay, I will be able to fill some of the spaces, but I think that the chances of me being able to do too many attacks is rather slim. I may instead make screenshots of the Tamer Info galleries instead of typing it all out, but the quality is low, so I am still thinking about it. But I really think that I have to take it one step at the time, maybe finish the quests first or something like that. My hands are already full with a whole lot of other things, so speed is definitely not on my side. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:00, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I could do that. I'll just open a Photobucket account. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 17:24, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Huh? Which map? Do you mean Transfield? I believe I said before, I use an emulator really, so that is how I obtain most (all actually) of my screenshots. As for sprites... well, that I am not too sure. But technically it should be possible. It simply depends on what kind you want I suppose. No guarantees though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 07:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I can do that. Just email me your email and I'll send the pictures over when I have them made (in .png format of course). Just one question, you won't mind if they overlap, would you? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 16:42, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Download the screenshots from here. I did it this way so that I can maintain what little quality the shots have. Also, I haven't included Transfield yet, seeing how I must complete the Gaia Origin Challenge to take away the 'quest' thing. For now, I hope this will suffice. I expect to be able to get the last few shots by tomorrow or so. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 13:21, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... it is said that WIFI is possible for my emulator, but I have not tried it before. I'll try to get to a Wifi spot to check it out. In the meantime, why not give me your friendcode? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:03, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::My bad, I have checked around and found out that it is currently impossible to use WIFI. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Today, the Chosen shall fall. Tomorrow, the world... 11:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I downloaded Dusk and found a save file that some guy uploaded. I used it to get these: Download I hope I got what you needed. Fanfic ideas Rook Tenndy=Ryuuga Tennite Havoc Tenndy=Hebiga Tennite Olympus Twelve Royal Knights Egyptian Gods Demon Lords Arc 1: Intro, Marsmon Arc 2: Warring gods Arc 3: The soulless armies Arc 4: Endgame Fan fiction Erm, I have a bad history with writing other peoples' stories. I have too many of my own thoughts on who to focus on and how to characterize that I end up clashing with the original person's ideas. That's why I'm usually resolved on not writing for people. I can help write it, but I won't write it myself, as collaboration efforts with me either blow up in our faces or disappear into nothing. Also, you can use Akashicmon and Tempusmon, but all the main story branches I have with them either have them dead (Power and Control) or no longer accessible (Legacy), so I'm not sure how it'll work for you. Lanate (talk) 21:48, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You can use whichever one that you wish. Just remember that Akashicmon's essentially Bokomon in his Mega form, and Tempusmon as Neemon's. Lanate (talk) 22:09, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well, maybe I can help write your fic. This is because I am a person who is not very creative... kinda like the Covenant, more imitative than innovative. My ideas for my fic came from all the little stuff all over the place stuffed together. Give me an idea and I think I may be able to give it some life... I think. Furthermore, I'm not such a bad writer... only the readers know that though. Besides, I spend half my time doing my own fics. Yours should not be much of a problem in my updating schedule either. But it is up to you though. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 10:29, 6 October 2008 (UTC) V-Tamer Pictures Before I screw up any naming schemes when I add more pictures for the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page, how should I name them? Lanate (talk) 22:34, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Um, you can look at the earliest part of the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 for example. What should I have named, say, the Gon images? Lanate (talk) 11:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind for future reference. ::And you know what's creepy? I took almost the exact same shot as the Bio did for Starmon. Lanate (talk) 16:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes I just remembered when you deleted the other User admin template. Weren't we supposed to make more of those and apply them? Maybe we should add this to the list of things to do as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 17:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Would it be bad coding to have some way of triggering if the Category functions would be used or not? Like, a parameter that wouldn't be displayed which would define whether or not it would add categories or not? That way, for pages like Gallantmon, we could trigger it on for Gallantmon and off for Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Gallantmon X. We'd have to continue to add categories to redirects though. Um, no, wait, that'd still have us going through each species article, wouldn't it? I think there does need to be some way of differentiating the coding with multiple species on the same page. Like the MegaKabuterimons; Red is only Vaccine but Blue is both Vaccine and Data (though the Vaccine may have been retconned, there's still record of its Data-ness). It might be nitpicky, but MegaKabuterimon (Red) doesn't belong in the Data category. Lanate (talk) 05:11, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Card Namespace You still looking for that helper? Because I think I found her. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 06:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC) New Namespaces We have received your request, but there is some addition information we need before they can be setup. We need to know if you want either of these namespaces to be marked as "Content" namespaces. By default, only the "main" namespace (NS:0) is counted into as content. Content namespaces are counted into your Article count. We also need to know if you would like either of these namespaces to be marked as able to be searched by default for new/anon users. And lastly, do you want subpages turned ON for either namespace? Please reply here on this page in this section, and once I have the answers, I'll see about getting the namespaces made. --Uberfuzzy 13:58, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :We do want both namespaces to count as real content, and we do want them searchable by default. I'm not sure what you mean by turning subpages on, though.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 14:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes to the subpages too :) -- Ned Scott 21:21, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, everything looks in order, If any problems popup, let me a talkpage message, or send another email in, make sure to mention that Uberfuzzy helped you last time, so they know who to forward it to. --Uberfuzzy 16:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) One question, should we start moving the Fan fiction pages to the new Fan namespace? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 11:06, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ::We can, though really all that would change is that all the pages have "Fan:" in front of them now, and the base redirects wouldn't need the "Fan fiction/" bit in front of them. If we want to remove all the "Fan fiction/" bits, I guess we could, but I'd rather see what everyone thinks first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:15, 18 October 2008 (UTC) my stuff i know that you are one of those who edit my stuff about Gaiamon and Galacticmon i admit that Galaxmon doesn't exist but few people talked about it and gave me the idea, i played DW.3 almost whole holiday and didn't spend much time with my family. and studying pictures and find exactly the size of a digimon is pretty hard job, so don't edit it as for all other on this site. Cards Sorry I haven't been helping out. ^^; My roommate gave me a cold, so I haven't been up to thinking. I did manage to finally finish the List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 page as well as move the Digi-Egg Chart. Oh, did you know that Yggdrasil (the one at the end of Savers and in Next) counts as a Mega? That means it IS a Digimon. =P Lanate (talk) 02:47, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :There was a Program card of Yggdrasil. But Yggdrasil's Next bio lists it as a Mega. Lanate (talk) 03:12, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Okay, the Omnimon page is the best I can do for now. You may need to fill in some spaces of things that I'm not sure of (I'm slightly colourblind) and the part about the digit for the special Omnimon card. I'll try to sneak in a few edits every now and then, but I'm not that hopeful... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 16:24, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Just to ask, should we create redirects for the Card namespace redirecting the Japanese names (like Omegamon) to their articles (Omnimon)? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 09:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Another question. What do we do about the Item and Modify cards? Do we create a page and simply dump them all there? - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 08:37, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Well, thanks for the link to the translator site. And also thanks for the link to the card terminal. It really helps. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 06:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) But actually, if the Windows search is slow and takes hours, you should use the index (the same one you gave me) and use Ctrl+F instead to search out the cards and then access them there. It will be a lot faster that way. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 07:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) "Level 7" According to the Digimon Mini, TyrantKabuterimon, Lucemon Satan Mode, and Omegamon are all Level 7 Digimon. I can't add my fansite to the fansite page. I can't add www dot dfsf dot 110mb dot com to fansite list it said spam filter and also our ringsite www dot dfsf dot 110mb dot com/gate can you take a look at them? Thank you. Diromon Have you see Diromon article? It is so....Is the author angry? And what about Fan fiction/Digimon Achiever/Diromon. Does he/she know? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 01:03, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Digimon Achiever is created by Digimon 298. But Diromon, Gorimon and Dragorimon are not create by Digimon 298. Why they all link to Digimon Achiever? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 01:51, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. I didn't get angry but just suprise. Digi9346 already helped me to move them. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 03:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Please see this. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 04:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I haven't been around as much. Do you still want help with the cards or are Digi9346 and you good enough for now? I was just about to start working on Digimon Next, but if there's something else that should be done first, can you tell me? Lanate (talk) 06:16, 13 November 2008 (UTC) D-Arc Number ディーアークナンバー Also, replace 『』 with 「」? Agumon When I was looking at the RAWs in preparation for making scans for the List of characters in Digimon Next, I saw that Tsurugi's Agumon was classified as a Dinosaur, something Digimon Himitsu got wrong. That, and his three fingers, led me to believe that it was actually the 2006 anime without the bracers, but I was mainly basing it off of the Dinosaur classification. Lanate (talk) 08:45, 19 November 2008 (UTC) gif I hear you. I'll try my best to get .gif ones when they are available. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 09:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It's your call. You know my email. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 10:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Pitimon/Pitchmon Quick question; why was this reverted back on the List of chosen Digimon page? I thought that it was Pitchmon, considering that's what the species page now is. Lanate (talk) 03:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) About that first thing you said in miscellaneous I used to think how would we know what exist how do iKnow if I exist i thought maybe Im the only one here or Im a dream that doesn't end Tabs I saw you were doing some stuff with a tabbed interface. I don't know much about javascript, but I saw that there was a "tabs" extension that can be installed by request, listed on http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Extensions , and explained on http://lists.wikia.com/pipermail/wikia-l/2007-August/001719.html . Not sure if that helps, but I thought I would mention it. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 04:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Correction, I just looked at the page again and it says these are pre-installed.. I'll give it a shot in a moment. -- Ned Scott 05:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey cool, it works. The example code is on http://toys.wikia.com/wiki/TabViewTest and I gave it a try on User:Ned Scott/sandbox. -- Ned Scott 05:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Please see this. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 11:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : Do 1 and 2 need revert? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 14:00, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re: IP Unfortunately, I don't think there's anything we can do. Very few of them warrant anything more than a stern warning about keeping speculation and, well, fan-based information off of mainspace. Unless it truly goes into vandalism, we can't block. On a side note, sorry I haven't been on much. :/ End of the semester's kicking my ass. Lanate (talk) 21:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Wanted Okay, question. For the articles of the episodes, do we want to do both the Japanese version and the dub, using fansubs to help? Do we also want to highlight the content that was cut in the dub? Furthermore, I wanted to ask whether I should move all the Couplings pages to the Fan namespace, seeing how it is technically not an official article anyways. Perhaps also move the article on the List of fansubs and the Fansites page there as well. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 20:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Delete Go ahead to delete the page I labeled for deletion. Sorry for adding more redundant works because I unable to do so. I will restart them all because there were too many redirects till I confuse. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 10:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Delete this. I already angry with those annoying vandals. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 07:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Trailmon I revamped the Trailmon page in preparation for my Digimon Next edits, but it lead me to wondering—what is the proper name for the Trailmon family? I know that each can be called Trailmon, but how do you accurate document their "names", like Worm or Kettle? I mean, I had physical copies for C-89 and Sentou Busou models to work off of, but there's no official media for the rest—I ended up trusting the Japanese wikipedia's seiyuu credit format, which mirrored C-89's for the most part. Beyond that, I also haven't figured out the proper form of their English names. Is it really Name the Trailmon? Before I started making redirects for individual entries, I wanted to double check. Lanate (talk) 06:03, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Lyrics Can this be used in Digimon songs? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 09:04, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Re: New format I have a few comments and queries in reply to your message. Firstly, I had a look at that tfwiki link you gave me, and realised that none of the synopses written for Digimon Adventure episodes are nearly as long as those on tfwiki, meaning that placing images throughout the synopsis could be a problem. Secondly, I was wondering what the new format for Digivolutions would look like (as I'll probably end up writing a lot of them), and how I should go about choosing the right quotes from an episode (should I be focusing on humour, key points in the story, etc?). Oh, and lastly, do you want me to start altering other episodes with the same format shown in "And So It Begins..."? THB 11:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Fan...section...thingy. I could, maybe. Keep in mind that I'm very bad at guessing what the English dialogue is, having boycotted it one year ago, and that my time is limited so that I'll only be able to check it once in a while and make minor edits. Also, I can't do anything much for Savers, or Adventure 02 episodes 22-50, or the Tamers Japanese original. I'll try my hand at Couplings and maybe then move onto the entire section. Only dead fish go with the flow. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:27, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Vandalism What is this huh? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 14:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Digimon Next At the moment, I'm very slowly working my way through Digimon Next. I'm going through each chapter, adding it to the newly created List of Digimon Next chapters, updating each entry in List of characters in Digimon Next, and uploading appropriate scans. I hope that it makes up for the mass amount of time I was, well, not here. ^^; Lanate (talk) 05:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :I just got to the double page spread picture in Digimon Next that I think I completely ignored in my original reading. Now that I look at it again, IT'S A GIANT HOMAGE TO THE ANIME SERIES! * Numemon * Terriermon (Jianliang/Wallace) * Kapurimon (Hirokazu) * Sukamon and Chuumon (Adventure) * Wormmon (Ken) * Elecmon (Adventure) * Poyomon (Takeru or Frontier first episode) * Kamemon (Yushima... HE HAS A TEA CUP!) * Jijimon and Babamon (Tamers) * Nanimon (Adventure) * Starmon (Adventure/Frontier) * Vademon (Adventure) * Wizardmon and Gatomon (WIZARDMON IS HOLDING GATOMON! <3) * Candlemon (Frontier) * Neemon (Frontier) * Gotsumon/Meteormon (Frontier/Savers) * Garurumon (Yamato) * Giromon (Adventure) * Digmon (Iori) * Growlmon (Takato) * Zudomon (Jyou) * Kabuterimon (Koushirou) * Togemon and Lillymon (Mimi) * Kuramon (Diablomon) * Angemon and Angewomon (Takeru and Hikari) * Garudamon (Sora) * Bakemon (Adventure/02) * Flamedramon (Daisuke) * Kudamon (Satsuma) * Frigimon (Ikuto's mommy) * Shakkoumon (Takeru/Iori) * Toucanmon (Frontier) * Thunderballmon (Adventure 02) * Hawkmon (Miyako) * MetalGreymon (Taichi) * BanchoLeomon (Savers) * Rosemon (Yoshino) * Pandamon (Frontier) * Sakuyamon and Justimon (Ruki and Ryo) * Volcamon (Frontier) * Blossomon (Adventure/02) * Whamon (Adventure) * Gesomon (Adventure) * Gryphonmon (Frontier) * Swanmon (Frontier) :I think I just had a fangasm. Adventure/02/Tamers all have their Chosen represented, and most of Savers to boot (only missing some Chessmon), added to the fact that all of the original seven Rookies appeared on the previous page (save for the original Agumon) and a Lalamon too for the Gaomon/Agumon/Lalamon/Peckmon round out... I just had to share. :And the next page has even more! <3 Lanate (talk) 02:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Digimon D-Cyber Yep, I realize that they're going to be in Chinese. I know some, and my mom knows far more. For the most part, I just want the pictures, names, and to double check terminology. Lanate (talk) 17:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've given you Bureaucrat status, which will allow you to grant future admins and give rollback. Not that I don't mind doing it myself, but I figure it would be more convenient this way :) -- Ned Scott 20:15, 28 January 2009 (UTC) User Talk Don't some unregistered user (maybe) share the same IP? Or I just made an unnecessary move. Sorry for that. Please Can you please make me an admin. I want to help the articles about Digimon Data Squad with my friend Generalgrievous112 (who you could please make an admin as well). So please make me an admin, I beg you--Ventress112 02:27, 5 February 2009 (UTC) --Generalgrievous112 01:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) hello would you like to help me write articles about the dats episodes. and if i finsh all of them, do you think i could be an admin? --Generalgrievous112 01:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Digivolution Infobox I was just wondering how much progress you've made with the digivolution infobox for the episode pages. I'd volunteer to do it all myself, except I don't have a clue of how to make a decent infobox. THB 23:14, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that digivolution table you made. Is that format ready to start using on other episode pages, or do you still need to make some adjustments to it? I just want to make sure I don't edit every other page using the wrong format. By the way, I adjusted the table slightly by adding pictures and splitting it into two columns - I hope that's okay. THB 20:25, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Update: By the way, I've been meaning to ask - when it comes to digivolutions, how should I treat those digivolutions which aren't shown but have obviously taken place within the episode? THB 21:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ChibiKiwimon and KoDokugumon I found ChibiKiwimon's name in official media, but I swear I can't find KoDokugumon anywhere but on wikis. I went over Dokugumon's first appearance, but I can't find a mention of KoDokugumon anywhere. Lanate (talk) 05:56, 13 February 2009 (UTC) WP: NPA --Generalgrievous112 17:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC)User:Ventress112 has directly attacked me through her userpage. Please block her. Excuse me Krytenkoro I was not the one doing that on Grievous's page, that was my very immature brother, If you wan't proof go to Grievous's talk page and see that In the section "Sorry" it says Sorry! it was so hard to resist i Mean like DNA full charge overload when I changed it to but full charge overload it was hilarious. wikiguy123, it says Wikiguy123, that's my brother's username,(He hadn't discovered the signature button) I told him to make his own account because by being mean on my account I might get banned. Now Grievous wants to get back at me so he's editing all the wikis I subscribe to. I didn't do that, Wikiguy did.--Ventress112 17:35, 13 February 2009 (UTC) you might be lying. You might've made wikiguy as an excuse.-- 17:40, 13 February 2009 (UTC) If I'm lying then why does it say Wikiguy on your page (Kryten, 208.123.140.198 is one of his computer's IP addresses) (I don't know which) and check the date of Wikiguy's creation, it is way before these mesages.AND see the kinds of articles that both of them are working on in their contribs (Both did the Digimon data squad series)ANd in the section "Conduct" it says that wikiguy made an account. Please check the history of our pages mine has only my username on it (I wouldn't write bad things about myself)(Hacker) and his actually has my username (which my rude brother was using).--Ventress112 17:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) If you check the history of my other pages on the: Batman, Indiana jones, Bakugan, LEGO batman, LEGO, LEGO star wars, LEGO indiana jones, spectrobes and Webkinz, you'll see that he is harrasing me.--Ventress112 18:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can't control what happens on other wiki's, but I'm tired of this crap here. If either of you makes one more edit to the other's userpage, you will be blocked. GG, Ventress seems to have given a good reason for her account's behavior; whether she is telling the truth or not, she's not vandalizing your page anymore, so knock it the hell off.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC) New Category This might seem insane/stupid, but should we give the species articles their own category and use that to replace the List of Digimon which is extremely hard to format and update? Also, do you mind if I edit the D-Reaper Infobox to turn it into a Digital Lifeform Infobox so I can use it on NEO and the Guardians from Digimon World 2? Lanate (talk) 21:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Videos I had a similar discussion with User:Ned Scott before uploading anything. The videos are hosted on YouTube, and just embedded here. I think that any legal burden would be placed on them. Images/videos are copyrighted, and there's nothing we can do about that. The Fair use argument could stand as I highly doubt that these recaps have any impact on sales/profit, and the recaps are just a (small) part of the final product. So I think they're okay, and Ned gave the idea the green light, but then again, I'm basically just rephrasing his words. In any case, the moment I do anything that seems out of bounds/going too far, let me know and I'll tone it down/delete the problem. All I'm doing is taking the first :30 odd sec or so from the next episode and uploading it on YouTube and embedding it here. I understand your concern and share it too. Again, if anything seems like too much, let me know. I appreciate the input. Regards, --Rad140 22:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Supernatural I don't know what it is about Supernatural; there's just something I don't like about it. I have a bunch of female friends who watch the show to drool over those two brother characters (that could be a very good reason why i don't watch it) I've seen about 1/2 the first season and bits and parts of the others. I'm a fan of sci-fi and fantasy and such, but not that show for some reason. I'm not a fan of the acting in that show or some of the situations I've seen. It's not the suspension of disbelief that's bothering me (I do watch 24, after all. Jack Bauer is basically a super-hero/minor-god) but the way characters have acted in situations. I also find it a tad too predictable. I don't hate or really dislike the show, I'm just not a fan. Sorry. But I know that people have different opinions, so I'm glad you enjoy it. Sorry! Don't hate me too much ;) --Rad140 00:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::This is why I think we need a forum of some sort! A place to discuss off-topic things like this, and it would be a lot quicker/easier to keep track of topics/ideas, instead of searching through the Digimon Wiki Discussion page, and trying to follow through talk pages, etc. I mean many other wikis, like the 24 wiki and Fallout wiki all have them, and they seem to be better off. Maybe it's the logical next step?--Rad140 00:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Gomamon's Gomamon's taking down his site apparently. Do you want me to strip all the card images before it goes away? It'll take me a while, but I can do it. Lanate (talk) 17:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I got them all. I think I got, from Vandemon and Gomamon, as best as can be complete set for Digital Monster Card Game. Gomamon only had Evolve.1 for Alpha, but I took those as well and left them in there. I didn't get a chance to name them like you did, 'cause that's like 2000+ cards, but there's all organized by card code. Lanate (talk) 05:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::There's a link to the MegaUpload on the Card Wiki's main page. At the very least, Vandemon's page has thumb views of all the cards so we can figure out what goes where. Lanate (talk) 16:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Techniques I've already started correcting techniques according to the analysers themselves. Just one question - should I be writing the original Japanese name for each technique, or should I write the English equivalent? For example, with Myotismon, do I write 'Bloody Stream' (Japanese) or 'Crimson Lightning' (English)? THB 13:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Infobox Hells yeah. That's great. Lanate (talk) 06:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) KORIKAKUMON/BEETLEMON Hi. I'm Yuste, the guy that has been putting a "twin attack" called Thunder Bomber Avalanche Axes in Beetlemon's and Korikakumon's pages. I know that "Twin Attack" is not the correct denomination, but that attack isn't a fan fiction, it appeared in the episode 33 of Digimon Frontier, "Ne'er the Twins Shall Meet". Please don't delete it just because "twin attack" is not the correct denomination. Thank you! Yuste burn/rip/slash/slash/kill/maim/pillage What's with all the burning/ripping/slashing/slashing/killing/maiming/pillaging today?--Rad140 01:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Oh no, I don't have a problem with it, I actually think it's quite funny. I was just wondering what it was for. On the other hand, yeah, what can you do? I guess the best thing to do is to fix it, ignore it and go back to working on the Wiki. The ppl. who spend their time doing such things are usually just sad, immature people with nothing better to do. (in that case, burn rip slash slash kill maim pillage!) --Rad140 02:07, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Digimon Movie Pages I noticed that none of the Digimon movies have pages of their own, and thought it might be a good idea to make at least some of them, based on the episode page format. That way, information such as digivolutions, dubbing changes, references, trivia, etc. can be displayed clearly, rather than simply part of some long paragraph on another page. Of course, anything that's not necessary, like the digimon analyser, can be taken out. What do you think? THB 20:34, 7 March 2009 (UTC) What's wrong with the poor Bandai images? Someone seems to be removing all instances of Bandai images from the species articles, and it's annoying me. It's technically not wrong, but I'd still rather have a diversity of images on the site. Do you have any ideas on a response? Lanate (talk) 17:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Black Digimon I found those templates a little unwieldy in the end. By my check, the Digimon Story games actually did use the name BlackAgumon, while there's no more instances of WarGreymon (Black) any longer, which were limited to cards for the most part except Digimon Battle Spirit, who uses Agumon (Black) (or just Agumon) so it's implied to use WarGreymon (Black) not BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2's official Japanese website uses the Black- names for all the Digimon inside, which is why they got species articles, and Digimon World 3 had actual Black- Digimon like BlackSeraphimon and BlackImperialdramon as far as I found. Digimon Championship used BlackRapidmon and BlackWarGreymon like the cards, but the rest of them were like MetalGarurumon (Black). Actually, it was closer to MetalGarurumon (Virus), but basically I worked along those lines for now. Hm, now that I think about it, should all those (Black) be (Virus)? That might work better actually. Lanate (talk) 23:42, 11 March 2009 (UTC)